It is well known in the field of firearms to modify a barrel to compensate for various effects of firing a projectile using propellant gasses generated from the combustion of a propellant. Many common elements are provided in these devices. These elements are typically held within a shell, also called a can, which contains and aligns the respective elements. While effective, a shell results in extra weight which can adversely impact firing the firearm, and can also complicate the fabrication process thereby increasing the cost of the device.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suppressor for reducing the muzzle blast in a firearm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suppressor that can be relatively easily manufactured.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suppressor that can be modified to suppress muzzle blasts for a variety of different muzzle blast intensities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suppressor that can be conveniently produced for and mounted on virtually any firearm.